


coming to know yourself is the purest form of knowledge

by jessahmewren



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, POV Will Graham, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessahmewren/pseuds/jessahmewren
Summary: Will could almost hear Hannibal’s smile.  “Do you want to, Will?”Will gently squeezed his aching cock, his breath hitching.  “Want to what?” he said breathily.“Ask for permission.”Will groaned, unbidden, and let his head settle on the back of the couch.  “God yes.”Dr. Lecter huffed into the phone.  “Then ask.”
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	coming to know yourself is the purest form of knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> I beat writer's block to post this. I hope you enjoy.

-0-0-0-

Will sloshed whiskey into the glass, the white noise of the migraine he was nursing pressing against the back of his eyes. He exhaled roughly, trying to clear his lungs of the latest crime scene, feeling stifled in the cotton-wrapped silence of clacking dog nails and summer cicadas. He closed his eyes and the bloated body of the girl they’d pulled from the river rose from the ether, her eyes fixed and cloudy. Will swallowed hard, swiping his fingers through the whiskey on the table that had escaped the glass. In the darkened room, it looked like blood. 

He sank down into one corner of the well-worn couch, his eyes in the middle distance, tracking dust motes raised by the movement as he took a heavy swig of his drink. The burn was familiar, reassuring, and for a moment a bloom of warmth spread through his chest, settling him. 

His head still pounded. The dead girl still floated behind closed eyes. And he _yearned._

A wet nose found his free hand, warm breath snuffling across his palm. He scratched through the fluffy ears as his eyes tracked to the long flat box that peaked out from just beneath his bed. 

Just once more, he thought to himself. Just to stop the ache in the pit of his stomach.

He finished the whiskey in two gulps, poured another. Almost hesitantly, as if someone were around to see, he bent to the bed and withdrew the box.

Will stroked it reverently before taking a steadying breath and lifting the lid. 

Beneath the tissue paper, folded so delicately and left untouched for too long, lay silk and lace. 

He breathed, letting the alcohol do its work as calloused fingers trailed the silk teddy, fingered the fine trappings as one might touch something precious.

He would touch…touch only. That was his intention, anyway, but another slug of whiskey made him bold, hungry. His shirt hit the floor before he knew he was undressing, pants to follow, until his clothing stood in a neat pile beside his nude body, bathed in moonlight. 

His hands shook as he worked the silk over his lithe frame. The little straps settled at his shoulders, and a pretty cascade of blue silk fell over his chest to tease at his hips. His head pounded less, and the knot in his stomach eased as he tucked himself into the matching lace panties. 

Will cupped his chest, the fabric dimpled where fuller breasts would go, and teased his nipples through the silken fabric. His cock stirred and a small hum vibrated his chest. He freed the stockings, as pale blue as the summer sky and stretched them over his legs, wide lacy band finally hugging each thigh. 

He turned on a lamp and admired himself in the reflection of the front window. The night was dark, and the image wavered in the stillness. 

The white noise in his head quieted to a dull hum. The tension in his gut unraveled as he took in the satin and lace, felt the cool kiss of the fabric against his overheated skin. 

He eased back down onto the couch, hand flexing as he remembered earlier, when he had stormed out of Dr. Lecter’s office. Guilt flared hot and bright, and he picked up his cellphone. 

Dr. Lecter answered on the second ring. 

“Hello Will.” 

Will licked his lips, ice in his glass jingling. “I wanted to apologize,” he said without preamble, “for leaving like I did.” 

He could feel Dr. Lecter’s sigh, and it sent a thrill through him. Absently his hand settled on his cock, teasing it gently through the lace as it stirred to hardness. 

“You don’t need to apologize, Will,” came the voice on the other end. “We were knee deep in waters that are fraught with danger. I may have pushed you too hard.” 

Will huffed a laugh, his cock fully hard now as the soothing sound of Dr. Lecter’s voice poured over him like cool water. “That’s never stopped you before.” 

Dr. Lecter was silent. Thoughtful. “Maybe it should have.” 

Will only hummed. His hand rested over his cock, fingertips outlining his hardness through the fine fabric. He did not touch in earnest. Not yet. 

“I don’t take you as one for regrets, Dr. Lecter.” Will smiled to himself. “Have you ever regretted anything in your life?” 

Over the phone, the sound of a page turning. The rustle of fabric. When Dr. Lecter spoke, his voice was a little rougher…burlap soaked in honey. “Are we still talking about me, Dear Will, or you?”

Will let his hands slip lower to cup his balls. He grinned. “Both.” 

“You are forgiven,” Dr. Lecter finally purred, “for any past and future transgressions.” 

Will’s brows lifted. “How magnanimous of you Doctor, however dangerous. I might’ve just asked for permission.”

Will could almost hear Hannibal’s smile. “Do you want to, Will?” 

Will gently squeezed his aching cock, his breath hitching. “Want to what?” he said breathily. 

“Ask for permission.” 

Will groaned, unbidden, and let his head settle on the back of the couch. “God yes.” 

Dr. Lecter huffed into the phone. “Then ask.” 

Will fingered the wet patch over the panties, shifting his hips so his knees fell open. 

“May I touch myself?” 

Dr. Lecter’s breath caught, but only for a moment. “You may,” he said steadily. “But under conditions.” 

“And what are those,” Will gritted out, his fingers aching to wrap around his cock.

“That you do so under my instruction,” Dr. Lecter said calmly. 

Will smiled. “Anything,” he muttered quickly. “I just need to come.” 

Dr. Lecter tutted. “Not yet, dearest. Take your cock in your hand.” 

Hearing that smooth accented voice say “cock,” Dr. Lecter’s tongue popping the consonants, sent a zing of pleasure through Will’s body. He obeyed, squeezing just a little too roughly so that the sensation was just on the right side of pain. 

“Stroke yourself, from base to tip, twisting your wrist,” Dr. Lecter instructed firmly. “Do it slowly. And don’t hold back. I want to hear you.” 

Will grunted, biting back a moan as he stroked his cock. It was a little too dry, even with the precum starting to leak from the head, and not the quick, efficient way he usually jerked off, but it was good because Dr. Lecter was telling him to. That steady, even voice resonated in his head, making him feel warm all over. 

With his free hand, he fingered the silk over his abdomen, slipping up and under it to tweak a nipple. The resulting gasp was a sharp crack in the near-silent room. The dogs had wandered off to bed, and he was alone. 

“Thumb over the head, then pinch it,” Dr. Lecter instructed. 

Will did, groaning at the hot burst of pleasure and the heaviness in his balls. His breathing was ragged, and he couldn’t tell if Dr. Lecter was getting himself off or not. 

“I need to come,” Will managed to say as his hand slowly worked his cock. “Please.” 

Dr. Lecter readjusted the phone, perhaps putting it on speaker. “Not yet, Will. Lick your fingers. Get them nice and wet. I want you to finger yourself.” 

Will moaned, he couldn’t help it. He placed two fingers in his mouth and sucked. The harder he sucked, the tighter he gripped himself until pleasure threatened to crest and his mind grew hazy with it. 

“Slip your panties down,” Dr. Lecter said calmly, and Will felt a flash of panic. 

“But I’m—“

“Don’t lie to me, William. I know about that box under your bed. You think I haven’t looked around while feeding your dogs?”

Will made a tiny, helpless sound, but struggled to find any words. 

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of, Will. I know it relaxes you.” Dr. Lecter’s voice dropped lower, dipping into Will’s ear as Will got up on his knees. “I bet you look so pretty for me, all done up in your lingerie.” 

Will let out his breath, moaning as the first slick finger slipped past the tight ring of muscle. He pressed his hips back, gasping in little pants as he fisted his cock. 

“Breathe for me Will. And when you’re ready, give yourself another finger.” 

“H-hannibal,” Will stammered weakly, riding the one finger until it was sheathed completely within his tight, warm body. 

“Find your prostate. Circle it in slow, methodical strokes.” 

Will breached himself with the second finger, sighing at the stretch as he angled himself properly. He took his hand away from his cock to balance, then quickly replaced it, missing the pressure and friction and so, so close to spilling over his belly. 

“Are you on your knees for me, Will? With your panties down around your ankles? How does your cock look, red and leaking beneath your silk teddy?” 

The cool stream of Dr. Lecter’s words flooded his consciousness. “Gonna come,” Will managed to squeak before white heat bloomed in his abdomen and he clenched around his fingers, riding out his orgasm while he panted weakly into the phone.

He came down from his high in stages, limbs shaking and come cooling over his hand and belly. He couldn’t get his breath. The white noise was gone. 

“You did so well for me, Will,” Dr. Lecter intoned. “You’re such a good boy for me. Such a beautiful boy.” 

Will’s heart fluttered like a caged bird, slamming against his ribcage as he trembled on the couch. “You,” he whispered. “Wish it had been you.” 

Dr. Lecter hummed. “So do you regret your behavior Will?” 

Will smiled, lazy and sated, blinking into the darkness of his living room. 

“No regrets.” 

-0-0-0-

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @jessahmewren or on twitter at @willygrayham. Thanks for reading!


End file.
